


Arneia

by AllayaVeyo



Series: Realm of Luneia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: All Female Race, Danteir, Danyei, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goddesses, Humans, Kinar, M/M, Medieval Fantasy, Multi, Orque, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllayaVeyo/pseuds/AllayaVeyo
Summary: In a world where magic and science work seamlessly together, the Danyei seek to regain thier lost footing in an attempt to rekindle an alliance with their forgotten children, the feral Kinar.Join Morrandai as he leaves on the errand given to him by the High Danyei Council, taking only Aerith as his protector and voice, to the Kinar home city of Tero Kinar.He will face many hardships along his way to gain peace with the Kinar.Little does he know that these series of events are orchestrated beyond his control and just around the corner is disaster.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Realm of Luneia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573972





	Arneia

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a while and have many plot points to discover and unfold as time goes on. Please bear with me as I delve deep into the lore of Luneia, her inhabitants, mythology and world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrandai is given a task by the High Danyei council, regain an alliance with the Kinar. Morrandai is not keen as his racial misgivings towards them are strong, but still he must go through with it.

The harsh cold mountains of the North are where the Danyei call home. They are tall denizens, standing proud with their pointed ears and magical prowess. In the centre of the mountainous region lies their home, Dantetra. A majestic and beautiful mountain castle town of marble white and sapphire blue. It is here where our story begins with a young man about to go out into the world on his own. This man is a tall Danyei. He is pacing back and forth before a tall set of ornate doors, much larger than needed but those inside care more for grandeur rather than function. The doors are too heavy to move on their own, magic is what controls them, as magic also controls all that is within the castle.

The man's cloak swishes around him, white and flowing, while his hair is long and snow white cascades down his back. He brushes it away from his piercing sky blue eyes as his right eye twitches slightly as he is starting to get annoyed. He sighs and turns to his female companion, of whom has pale lime green hair flowing down her back, her eyes a vivid shade of rose pink. “Ugh,” he groans. “These council members are always dithering; they can never keep time. Just once, I wish everything ran smoothly." His voice is deep yet smooth, refined and formal but as he speaks to her it is rather informal. He tries to smile as he looks her in the eyes.

The female smiles back as she replies to him, her voice equally refined to his. “Yes, but we can’t hold it against them, they are busy after all.” She brushes down her emerald green dress with her right hand as her left hand holds her staff tightly. As a priest, she is known as one of the best healers in Dantetra. “Calm, Prince Morrandai. They surely have a task for you to perform.”

Before he could answer, the doors eerily creak. As they open, frigid cold air blasts over Morrandai, in contrast to the mild temperature the room was previously. Where there was a light shining inside the pitch-black insides of the council chambers. “Enter, Morrandai.” A husky and rough female voice says from the darkness.

Morrandai’s shoulders slump as he walks in, full of dread. He looks one last time at Aerith for reassurance, but she will not meet his gaze. He sighs one last time before taking the fateful steps inside.

As he walks forward for what seems like an eternity until a deep voice booms, breaking the silence of the room he stepped forth into, “that is far enough, await further instruction, Andai.” Morrandai stops, doing as he’s told. Looking up, light poured down onto each of the thirteen council members, showing only cloaked figures. Nameless and faceless people of power staring down at him. At the center of the thirteen members, a female voice begins to talk to Morrandai.

“Morrandai. You have been chosen to undertake your most difficult mission yet. You are to take a ship to Kinfadal, arrive at the human city of Varcity, take a carriage to Danteirna then meet up with a Danteir named Balthazor and acquire one of his steeds to ride South towards Tero Kinar. You are to present yourself as a diplomat to repair relations with the Kinar, as this war is draining our time and resources. We know they are monsters, but surely even monsters can be reasoned with. Seek out Queen Galadriel and attend any and all meetings and situations they require help with to show we mean no harm and want peace. Do you accept?” She looks down at Morrandai, though he cannot see her eyes, or any of the other council members, he can feel their thirteen eyes boring a hole through him as if daring him to object to this mission. He may be a prince, but he holds no power here.

“Yes. I accept this job graciously, though I cannot guarantee if the beasts will even accommodate me. Though I shall endeavor to meet this task with the utmost respect.” He bows deeply, though inside he is upset at this news. The war with the Kinar was not just taking a toll on the Danyei but the Kinar themselves. A swift end to the conflict would be preferable, but why must he be the one to do it? Morrandai would have argued this but due to past experience of speaking his mind against the council he bit his tongue.

“Very well, you leave in the morning. Rest, and make haste. The docks to the East will have your ship waiting, the captain has already been paid. Now go.” Each of the council members darken as the illumination disappears leaving the crownless prince in darkness. Morrandai turns and makes haste to the exit, the doors opening to meet him.

Outside, Aerith sits waiting in the hallway on a bench made of quartz and white wood. As he steps through the doors, they close behind him, and she stands. “So? What was it? What is your task now, My Prince?”

“Please, Aerith, just call me Morrandai.” He shakes his mournfully. “They have asked of me an impossible task." Morrandai took a moment to gather his thoughts and how best to explain to Aerith the almost impossible task set before them.

"We are to make peace with the Kinar vermin. I am to present myself to them in the coming days and leave in the morning. A ship is waiting. Though on the bright side, I get to meet Balthazor. I do wonder how that farm hand is doing. I’ve heard he has adopted a young human girl; it will be great to share stories again.”

Aerith whimpers softly, as she is aware of the dangers heading straight into the center of enemy territory. “I will be with you every step of the way, My Lord- I mean, Morrandai, sorry. Old habits as a Veyo.” She chuckles dryly.

“Do not worry. Come, we shall make haste to the inn, we have much to prepare for.” Morrandai shakes his head, his hair swishing side to side. He turns towards the exit of the hallway out into the castle town of Dantetra, his cloak flowing majestically behind him as Aerith steps in line as his bodyguard, her own hair and dress flowing behind as she rushes to catch up.

Morrandai pushes open the door and is immediately blinded by the beautiful mid-afternoon sun. He brings up his arm to cover his eyes as they adjust to the sudden influx of natural light. His footsteps are immediately drowned out by the sudden noises of the city. Street vendors haggle their wares to passersby, as gaggles of women gossip heavily about recent news. Aerith makes a disgruntled noise as she bumps into Morrandai as he has stopped suddenly.

“Hey, what’s the hold up?” She looks him, seeing his arm covering his eyes. “Oh, yes. You were in for a long time,” she sighs. “Well, no reason to just stop and cause the flow of people to halt.” She giggles, pushing Morrandai forward.

“Yes, yes. Excuse me for being an indoor person.” Morrandai scoffs as he is herded through the crowds. Once or twice, he is stopped by overzealous street vendors trying to sell the latest pendant to ward away demons, toting that it also wards away 'those pesky Kinar'. It made Morrandai internally howl with laughter as the only way to be rid of a Kinar is to kill them yourself. Each time a vendor came too close Morrandai turns them down, trying to get out of the crowds as quickly as possible.

A smell hits his nose, and before he knows it, he diverts himself towards a sweet stall. Looking down, Morrandai sees a vast array of sweets, chocolates, chewables, but most importantly, caramel. There, the vendor perks up, realizing he had a potential customer. A round face, jovial in likeness and big lips. His soft yellow eyes, giving a gentle look of interest, a bulbous nose above a bristling moustache. His neck long, protrudes out of his amber and grey cloak, which is open revealing a round belly covered in a grey tunic. “Ah, yes. Fine sweets we have sir, perhaps you would like some for your lovely lady friend, yesssss?” He smiles nicely enough, a genuine grin on his face.

“No, not exactly. Your caramel, how much is it?” Morrandai says, flippantly.

“Ooh, fine taste you have sir. The finest Danyei Caramel here, made with only the sweetest of sugars. It is five gold, two silver a bag, or three bags for 15 gold! What say you, sir?” The vender says excitedly, happy to be making a sale.

“I’ll take twelve bags. I’m sure sixty gold will suffice?” Morrandai pulls out a bag of coins that are jingling inside.

The vendor’s eyes light up, as he swiftly says otherwise. “No, fifty-five for twelve, sir, as you are buying so many, I have to give you a nice deal.” He is practically jumping up and down, the deal being sealed as Morrandai smiles and takes out not fifty-five, not sixty, but one hundred gold coins. The vendor’s eyes bulge almost out of their sockets. “B-b-b-but, sir, I can’t take that, it is too much!”

“Nonsense, kind vendor. Take it, as a tip, for how nice you and because you have my favorite caramel in stock. I am sure with this, you can get plenty more, yes?” Morrandai smiles, as the man in front holds his to accept the coins.

He starts crying, “thank you sir, thank you. My family will be able to eat tonight, and of course, I will have plenty more for you, when you come back to my stall. To whom am I speaking to such a kind man?”

“I am Morrandai but need no praise. As long you are happy, you need not thank me further. What is your name, sir? I will be sure to put a good name in for you, so you need not worry about anything anymore.” Morrandai smiles gently at the man.

The vendor gasps as he bows low to the Prince. “Prince Morrandai! I am but your humble servant, Kahnrias. You don’t need to d-” he starts.

“Nonsense, Kahnrias, nonsense. Aerith, make sure this man is treated fairly and receives a great stipend from the royal treasury.” Morrandai looks down at Kahnrias, unsure of how to react, his hand almost shot forward to pat the man’s shoulder before stopping himself.

Nodding, Aerith salutes. “Yes, sire, it shall be done. Sir Kahnrias will have a stable reliance from now on.” She smiles, as Morrandai turns to leave.  
The vendor stares after Morrandai as Aerith takes the candies that he bought. “Thank you, thank you. I cannot thank you enough.” He keeps saying, even long after they’ve gone.

As they reach the inn that they’re staying at, Morrandai looks up towards Castle Dantetra, a deep longing in his bosom. He misses living there, but as he is not the ruler and is still learning, he cannot take the throne until he is of age. The castle looms over and is as tall as it is beautiful and majestic. He sighs, before turning to open the door to the inn.

“I know you long to be home, hopefully this last mission will grant you passage back, Morrandai.” Aerith says, catching on to his sigh.

“Yes, but, how long until I return?” Morrandai says sadly.

As he pushes open the door, stringed music leaks out and enters his ears, calming both him and Aerith immediately. It was a slow, but upbeat song. A woman was also singing, much to the delight of the patrons. The next thing to hit them, was the smell. A musky wooden and beer-soaked smell, as strong as if they were drinking it, invades their senses. Aerith brings up right arm to cover her nose, retching quietly over the smell.

“It’s not whiskey, so I don’t care.” Morrandai says, heading over to the bar as Aerith makes her to her room up the stairs.

“Don’t drink too much, Morr, we have to be up early.” Aerith warns him.

“Oh, I won’t. I’ll have just enough to help me sleep.” Morrandai jovially. “One glass of your finest whiskey, bar keep, and leave the bottle.”

Aerith sighs, shakes her head and disappears up the stairs.

“So, what’s the news? Anything interesting happen?” Morrandai asks the bartender.

“Nah, t’ain’t much goin’ on, except tonight, we have our greatest singer back in town, as you can see from the rowdiness of the crowd, yer Majesty. Galana is one of the best singers to come out of Dantetra since the time of Queen Wenayka, before she went mad with the war against the Kinar… Damn beasts killed thousands of us, and yet they still breed like rabbits.” The barkeep sighs.

“You forget. The Kinar are rabbits. And cats. And Dogs. They’re animals. Descendants, apparently, of the dragon Anvaros.” Morrandai shudders.

“You don’t really believe that, do ye sire? Dragons and Gods and Goddesses?” The barkeep laughs.

“Well, we didn’t appear for no reason. There has to be something, but whether or not the Kinar are descendants of a dragon, that’s up for anyone to decipher.” Morrandai shrugs and fills his glass almost to the brim with whiskey, as the barkeep goes off to tend with the other patrons asking for more alcohol.

Morrandai leans back against the bar to watch and listen to the singer Galana, sipping his whiskey, enjoying the burn as it goes down his throat.

The sun goes down as the last song is sung. The crowd goes wild after the encore, Morrandai a part of it in front, cheering the loudest, the whiskey having got him pleasantly drunk as he finally makes his way stumbling upstairs to his room. Standing outside his room, however, is Aerith, looking unhappy as she smells the whiskey on not only his clothes but his breath also.

Sighing, she opens his door and points in, not even saying a word, disappointed as she is. Morrandai takes the walk of shame as he steps into his room, Aerith slamming it behind him, he shudders as he takes off his cloak and black under shirt and pants, leaving his white underpants on, he falls onto his bed and is asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, well, chapter one complete. I've been having issues getting out of writers block, as well as having been swamped with work. This chapter has been written for a while, just needing a few edits. As Christmas comes up however, I will have less time to work on the book, as I'm working almost every day.
> 
> Please be patient. :)


End file.
